King's game bersama Kisedai
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: GoM mengadakan King's game di kamar Momoi! Aomine stroke, Midorima menulis surat wasiat- /OOC!GAJE!GARING!/


**King's game bersama Kisedai**

**.**

**Summary : **

**GoM mengadakan King's game di kamar Momoi! Aomine stroke, Midorima menulis surat wasiat- /OOC!GAJE!GARING!/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

GoM mendapatkan e-mai dari temannya, namun, anehnya e-mail itu bukan Akashi yang ngirim. Tapi Momoi. Isi e-mail tersebut tertulis agar mereka (kisedai) pergi main ke rumah Momoi. Waktu mereka nanya ke Akashi,mau atau nggak, Akashi jawabnya nurut aja, tapi tau nggak yang ada di dalem hatinya?

_Gue turutin kata-kata elu, tapi akan kau rasakan akibatnya, Satsuki._

Begitu. Biasa, muka-hati beda pendapat.

**Rumah Momoi**

"Oh, selamat datang, semuanya~!" ucap Momoi girang di dalam kamarnya yang kini juga telah dipenuhi oleh temen-temen pelanginya.

"Terus kita ngapain disini, Momoicchi?" tanya Kise.

"Tehee~ kita main king's game, yuk~"

"Ha?"

"Kan kita semua beda SMA, jadi aku kangen main bareng sama kalian!"

"Maaf, bukannya kita nggak pernah main bareng, ya?"

"Etto.. pokoknya, kta main! Ok, kita kocok nomornya!" ucap Momoi girang. Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam saja, dengan seyum tertera di wajahnya.

**Round 1**

"Sudah dapat semua?"

"Hmmm.."

"Ok, siapa yang jadi kingnya sekarang?"

"Eh, aku-ssu," ucap Kise berdiri sembari menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan 'king'.

"ok, silakan ucapkan perintahnya~"

"er? Etto... kalau begitu, nomor 1, dan 4 saling bacot-bacot-an. nomor 2, dan 5 ciuman. Nomor 3, dan 6 pakai baju cewek."

Dan,... kalian tahu nomor berapa dan siapakah itu...?

1 = Murasakibara

2 = Aomine

3 = Midorima

4 = Kuroko

5 = Akashi

6 = Momoi

Murasakibara anteng-anteng aja. Toh, dia emang sering bacot-bacotan sama Midorima... tapi, ini kuroko, lho! kuroko!

Aomine stroke.

Midorima tulis surat wasiat (?).

Kuroko sweatdrop.

Akashi deathglare ke Kise.

Momoi bodo amat. Toh dia cewek, iya nggak?

"O-oke.. silahkn laksanakan..." ucap Kise ragu setelah mendapatkan deathglare dari Akashi.

**Murasakibara dan Kuroko**

"err... mohon kerjasamanya untuk bacot-bacotan (?)..." ucap kuroko sopan.

"Kau terlalu sopan, kurochin. Apa mau kuhancurkan kau?"

"Aku tidak terlalu sopan. Bukankah Murasakibara-kun yang terlalu tidk sopan?"

"Haa? Kau ngomong apa, kurochin?"

"Kubilang, kau yang terlalu tidak sopan. Masalah?"

"Mau kusiram bensin dan kukobarkan api ke kau?"

"Tidak. Knapa kau tak coba sendiri?"

"blablablablba"

Yang lain mingkem. Well, mereka baru tau kalau si Kuroko bisa bacot juga.

**Aomine dan Akashi**

Aomine sedari tadi tegang banget, sedangkan Akashi hanya tenang-tenang saja. Kisedai yang lain melotot melihat mereka.

"Baiklah, kucium, ya," ucap Akashi mendekati Aomine.

"O-oi, serius, nih?" bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri.

"Ya. Akan kukasih ciuman yang **spesial**."

"..."

"Tapi, sama TEMBOK," Akashi mendorong Aomine ke tembok sehingga sang korban berciuman dengan tembok. Sukses sudah perintah Kise. Kisedai yang tadi udah fangirling –eh fanboy sekarang nge-GUBRAK semua.

**Midorima dan Momoi.**

Momoi keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai pakaian berwarna jingga. "Kau manis, Momoi-san," ujar Kuroko membuat Momoi fangirling. "KYAAAA- makasih!"

Dan sekarang yang ditunggu adalah... Midorima!

_Sreeek_

"Errr... gimana nodayo...?" ucap Midorima malu-malu dengan pakaian berwarna pink. Akashi menyemburkan minumnya, sedangkan yang lain bersiap muntah di kamar mandi.

"Pfft- cocok, kok, Midorimacchi... BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Midorima-kun... err... lumayanlah..."

"Midorima, sebaiknya jangan lepaskn itu sampai fajar berganti. Buh- khukhu..."

_KAMVREEEET_

Batin Midorima.

**Round 2**

"Aku yang dapat kingnya," semua melotot ke arah Murasakibara yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh... terus perintahnya apa?"

"1 dan 2 beliin maiubo. 3 dan 4 beliin snack. 5 dan 6 beliin cemilan."

"SAMA AJA!"

**Round 3**

"Aku yang jadi kingnya!" ucap Aomine bangga.

"baiklah, silahka bacakan printahnya."

_Sial, gue ga tau nomornya Akashi sama Kise. Kira-kira mereka nomor berapa ya? Err...tkut tetsu yang kena... ukh._

"Cepatlah."

"K-kalau begitu, 1 gombalin 2, 3 dan 5 goyang oplosan, 4 dan 6 nyanyi."

1 = Momoi

2 = Akashi

3 = Kise

4 = Midorima

5 = Murasakibara

6 = Kuroko

"Etto...?"

**Momoi dan Akashi**

_Gue musti ngomonng apa, ya?_

"E-etto... K-konnichiwa, Akashi-kun."

"Konni."

"Cuacanya bagus, ya."

"Hn."

"O genki ka?"

"Genki. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

"ELAH LU! KAPAN NGEGOMBALINNYA?!"

"EH?! LAGIAN KENAPA AKU MUSTI NGEGOMBALIN COWOK?! HARUSNYA COWOK YANG GOMBALIN CEWEK, DONG!"

"UDEH, CEPETAN NAPA!"

"O-ok, err... Akashi-kun..."

"Nani?"

"Bapak kamu orang utan, ya?"

"Nggak. lu mau nge-gombal atau nge-hina?"

"Err... maaf... klo gitu, bapak kamu itu semangat banget, ya?"

"siapa?"

"Bapak kamu."

"YANG SURUH JAWAB?!"

"... Akashi-kun hidoi..."

Dan yang lainnya pun sweatdrop.

**Kise dan Murasakibara**

"Cepetan goyang oplosan, oy, lalet (?) jejadian, Titan gak jadi!"

"Haaa? Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu, minechin?"

"Itu karena sekarang aku adalah king!"

"sok bangt sih. Mau gue hancurkan kau?"

"gue ancurin lu sebelum lu ngancurin gue!"

"HAHAHHAA ngarep!"

"Ok, ayo kita one on one!"

"ayok!"

Murasakibara dan Aomine pun pergi ke lapangan terdekat untuk one on one. Sementara kise dah tumbang di lantai.

**Midorima dan Kuroko**

Midorima mati suri, kuroko menghilang. Oke, absurd-

#SALAHSIAPA

**Round 4**

"Siapa yang jadi king-nya?"

"Oh, aku," ucap si surai merah, membuat seluruh makhluk disana kebelet buang air- oke, abaikan

"hm.. no 1 dan 6 bersihin rumah gue sampai bersih sebersih bersihnya, no 2 silahkan kunci dirimu dikamar mandi, no 4 dan 5 cari data di rumah angker kota sebelah, no 3 silahkan pulang. sekian."

Dan seketika seluruh orang disana langsung pingsan, kecuali kuroko. Kenapa? Soalnya...

1 = Midorima

2 =Kise

3 = Kuroko

4 = aomine

5 = momoi

6 = murasakibara

Oke, mari kita do'akan arwah mereka #WOY

**THE END~**


End file.
